Our Training Sessions
by XJayRose
Summary: Samus has been waking up in the middle of the night daily to train for an hour, not knowing she's been waking up another person. What happens when Ike wants to join in on her little training sessions? R&R's super appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

Our Training Sessions

* * *

><p>"Who keeps walking past the door every night at two in the morning?"<p>

Ike tossed and turned angrily in his bed, mumbling to himself. Because he's such a light sleeper, Ike always managed to wake up to even the softest footsteps outside his door. Every night for the past few weeks, someone had been passing by his room door. He hasn't got the slightest clue as to who it is. Done having someone disturb his slumber, Ike trudged out of his bed and left the room, following the noise of the footsteps. _They seem to be going towards the training arena, _Ike observed. Tiptoeing down the hall, careful not to disturb anyone, he made his way to the entrance of the arena. Peering through the doorway, Ike noticed a long, slender body getting ready to train and work out with some of the weights. The body wore a familiar blue, skin tight jumpsuit, and as Ike moved up to see her visibly high ponytail, he noticed Samus.

"What the Hell have you been doing here at two o'clock in the morning?"

Upon hearing a familiar voice, Samus jumped and turned to look at him, obviously annoyed by his presence. "Were you stalking me?"

"You didn't answer the question."

"Why does it concern you?"

"Well you've been waking me up repetitively, so I should hear a good excuse for it," Ike replied, smirking at his quick and smart comeback.

Scowling, Samus put down the weights. "I train for about an hour early in the morning."

"Why at two?"

"Why are you still here?"

Ike laughed, enjoying the moment. He always loved to mess with her, and whenever he had the opportunity, he would seize it. "Fine, fine. I'm sorry for bothering you. I'll go back. Try not to wake me up again, alright?"

"Don't tell me what to do, Ike."

* * *

><p>Samus woke up to the sound of her obnoxious alarm clock, which was Peach's bickering and whining. "Sammie, wake up! It's 8:00 AM already!<p>

"I swear Peach, if you keep doing this every morning…"

"Samus, I think it would be wise to wake up," Zelda, her other roommate, chipped in. "I know it's early, but Master Hand made a little breakfast buffet for us down in the Smash hall."

"Yeah Sammie! Let's go I don't want to be late!"

With one last grunt Samus rolled out of her bed and headed to the bathroom. For some odd reason, she was unusually tired. Ike's unnecessary visit threw her workout time off. She looked in the mirror and rolled her eyes. She splashed cool water onto her complexion to wake herself up and quickly brushed her teeth. After, Samus slipped her usual blue jumpsuit on and left the bathroom, still in the process of tying her long golden hair up.

"Alright, let's go!" Peach skipped to the door in her usual optimistic mood and literally flew down the stairs.

Samus and Zelda walked side by side. Zelda was one of Samus's only close friends. She was also close with Peach, but Peach's attitude was so dreadful sometimes that Samus wished she went back to Mushroom Kingdom. Downstairs, a mob of people were talking and socializing in the gathering hall. Because she was rather uncomfortable in larger crowds, Samus broke away from Zelda and went to snatch some food before heading to the barren living room. Getting in the fast moving line for the buffet, she grabbed a small portion of eggs and bacon, along with a peeled orange and apple juice. Breaking away from the mass of bodies, Samus headed towards to the living room.

"Fancy seeing you this morning."

"Ike? Why are you in here?" Just like that, her precious morning crumbled. "Shouldn't you be with Marth or Link?"

He responded with his familiar chuckle, something Samus loathed. "I wanted to have some alone time, but I guess that's over now that you're here."

"Great, you're alone time's over. Now get out."

"But why? I mean, I was here first."

"I want to eat in peace."

"You won't even know I'm here." Ike kicked his feet up, placed them onto the table and smiled, revealing his shiny white teeth.

Defeated yet again, Samus reluctantly sat down and began eating her meal in the awkward silence. _Why did he always have to bother me? Only me…_

"How was your little workout?"

"I thought you were pretending to not be here."

He shrugged and smirked. "I guess I just wanted to break the silence. So, you always train that early in the morning? Maybe I should join you tonight."

Samus stopped eating and dropped her fork. "Oh no, you're not doing that. My morning workouts are one of the only moments I have to myself. I don't need anyone ruining it, especially you."

"Why not? Don't you get lonely? Maybe you'll like the idea of a little training partner."

"Oh trust me, I won't."

"I'll see you tonight then, Samus?" He got up and left then room without hearing a response to his question. Samus groaned and got up to throw away her food.

"I've lost my appetite…"


	2. Chapter 2

Ike sat in the lounge room, polishing his heavy two handed sword. Next to him were Link and Marth. The two were playing video games, and the familiar narrator from Super Smash Brother's Brawl rang out through the speakers as they started a new stage. Link, taking a bit too much pride in the fact that he could kick ass digitally, chose himself as his fighter. Marth, a bit more modest, decided to pick Donkey Kong.

"3…2…1…Go!"

Marth was the first to attack, slamming the wii remote's buttons down in an order that looked random, but dealt a hefty amount of damage on Link. Already, Marth tried throwing Link into the corner of the stage, aiming to get one of his stocks easily removed.

"Really? You're going to play like that, Marth?"

"There's nothing in the rules that goes against it!"

Link threw in swift combos and smash attacks, refusing to stop even for a second, fearing Marth might somehow make it out of the damage he was being dealt.

"Hey" Marth shouted, "Let me actually play the game!"

"You are playing, you're just horrible at it."

"You're the one spamming me!"

"Do you even know what spamming is?"

Out of nowhere, Ike stormed out of the room, clutching his weapon. "You two fight like a married couple!"

The two brawlers sat silent for a few moments, oblivious to their chattering and whining. "Who shit in his cereal?"

Finally away from Marth and Link, Ike sighed and checked the time. Eleven already? What had he been up to all day? He stared out the huge glass window in front of him that almost grew to the ceiling and noticed the colorless lawn that lay in its place. All of a sudden, a smirk appeared on his face. The training session; something he'd been actually looking forward to for once. Eager to get enough sleep, Ike headed up the stairs and into his dorm.

* * *

><p>Samus got up at the familiar buzzing of her alarm. She quickly shut it off, careful not to wake Peach or Zelda and looked at the clock. It read 1:45AM. She tossed and turned in her oh so comfortable and tempting bed. <em>Maybe I should take a break today; after all, my bed seems way more appealing than having to see Ike at two in the morning…<em> The idea of seeing and speaking to Ike gave her a weird sensation in her stomach, something she wasn't used to and she didn't like it. Reluctantly sitting up, Samus knew taking even one day off would cause her to feel out of shape and uncomfortable. She got up and put her familiar skintight jumpsuit on, tied her hair into a clean and crisp high ponytail and rinsed her face and brushed her teeth. She tiptoed out into the hall, softly closing the rather squeaky door behind her and headed towards the training arena. Luckily, the lights were off. _Hah, I guess he couldn't wake up, perfect._ She walked through the doorway and flashed the lights on.

Sitting on the bench directly across from Samus was Ike. "Took you long enough," he flashed his signature grin. "Good morning."

The spark of optimism Samus rarely felt instantly blew away into thin air. "You actually came… What a disappointment. Whatever, here are the rules: Don't bother me while I'm training, working out, or whatever it is I'm doing, and don't touch the equipment I use."

Ike shook his head, chuckling at her demands and stood up. "Whatever you say."

Samus watched as he walked to the other side of the room and picked a few weights. She proceeded to her side and stretched, thoughts filling her mind left and right. Maybe his intention was to actually train; maybe he won't really bother me. After all, he does seem like he works a lot. Samus turned over and looked at her visitor. He was working his arms, curling dumbbells and alternating each arm. He brought his sword along with him; probably going to enter the portal to practice with the alloys in Multi-Man Brawl. _Well, I guess that's off my list for tonight…_

The next hour flew by quickly. Samus was surprised; he actually minded his own business. Maybe the idea wasn't so bad. After all, she did feel a bit motivated to secretly try harder and show off, and that meant she was working her body more which was always a good thing. Ike was also finishing up. He destroyed quite a few punching bags and dummies; she had to admit it was impressive. Samus grabbed her stuff and began to head out the door

"Hey, don't leave without saying goodbye first." Ike was behind her, swinging his sword over his shoulder. "It's a tad rude, don't you think?"

"It's not like I'll never see you again." Samus scoffed.

He smirked and shouldered past her. "I'll see you tomorrow, same time."

"We didn't agree-"

Ike closed his door, leaving her alone in the hallway.

* * *

><p><strong>I wrote chapters 2-4 when I was half awake at 2 in the morning, bare with me! xD <strong>

**Hope you like it so far! I promise more IkexSamus appears in later chapters.**

**-XJay**


	3. Chapter 3

"Time to wake up, Sammy!"

_Go away Peach..._

"Sammy!"

_I am not waking up, Princess._

"Sammy?"

_Nice voice crack._

"SAMMY PLEASE."

_Oh for the love of-_

"Peach, let her rest up. For some reason she was up even after she came back at three. I woke up for a glass of water and she couldn't sleep."

"Well maybe she shouldn't train so early!"

It's true, she did have trouble sleeping. Her thoughts kept her up for another hour shortly after laying back down again in her bed. _Why does Ike even want to tag along? Who would want to wake up in the middle of the night, only to go back an hour later, sore and bummed out?_ Samus was so accustomed to the peculiar routine because she's been doing it for so long, even before moving into the Smash Mansion.

Wrapped up in her thoughts yet again, Samus didn't notice the two Princesses leave. She sat up and was welcomed by an empty- which was a big relief- room. She removed the blanket from her body and pressed her feet against the cold floor. The clock read 10:00AM, surprised Peach didn't try to wake her up any earlier. Samus stood up and-

Clenching her teeth, she immediately fell back down into the bed. A sharp, sore pain struck through her back and spine. It felt like someone took a watermelon and chucked it at the small of her back. Samus lay back down and literally began rolling around in pain. What did she do wrong? Why does it feel like someone has been kicking her back all night long?

It hit her. She forgot to stretch after her session. Samus always had the tendency of stretching before AND after her regular workouts to reduce the risk of feeling any pain and soreness so she could be the best of the best. For some reason she had forgotten to do it when she was finished.

"This'll mess up my whole routine… No, no it won't. It'll pass. I won't let it bother me. Walk it off, Samus. You're a Bounty Huntress. A little soreness won't stop you…"

She struggled to stand up but managed to do so. She quickly hopped in the shower, hoping the warm water running down her back will soothe her, but it did little to no help for her. She immediately changed and brushed her teeth and began her oh so long journey down one flight of stairs into the kitchen.

"My goodness, Sammy! It's already noon! Sleeping that long isn't healthy!"

"Princess, leave Samus be. I'm sure she has a good reason." Marth's soft voice cut Peach off.

"It's still not right, Marthy!"

He gave Samus an "I'm sorry" look and gently took Peach's hand and led her away. She could hear her voice whining as he dragged her to a nearby table.

Samus got in line and held her hand casually on the side of her hip, trying to hold herself up. Why did she work so hard last night? Regretful, Samus took on of the pre-maid breakfast sandwiches and quickly got out of the line. She knew that if she sat down, she'd struggle to get back up, so she resorted herself to eating upright.

"Why don't you come sit with me?"

Ike's voice caused Samus to jump, almost dropping her food and earning a smile from Ike.

"I'm fine."

"You don't seem very comfortable."

"I'm fine."

"I mean, why would you be standing?"

"Ike, for the last time. I'm okay."

He gave her a look full of obvious doubt.

"Is something funny?"

"You're literally holding your upper body up by the hips," He looked at her, his eyes gleaming with amusement. "Were you trying to impress me last night by working so hard?"

"You know what, I'm going to go eat in my room." Samus walked away, not waiting for a response from Ike. Samus hated it when he made direct eye contact. He was the only person she ever knew who could make her feel uneasy through a pair of eyes. She walked passed Pikachu and tossed him her food. Samus instead went straight to the bathroom and began filling the tub with water. Maybe a bit of hot water would help her..


	4. Chapter 4

1:45A.M.

Her back was still sore. It was bearable, but still a bit stiff. Samus sat up, feeling a bit tangled up but not enough to roll around in pain. She held onto a slower pace today and went through her early morning routine and headed out the door. The light was on this time, which definitely proved Ike was in there. _Damn,_ she thought,_ I need to start showing up earlier._

"How is your back?" Instead of a simple hello, Ike asked Samus a question she wasn't expecting.

"There's nothing wrong with my back, Ike."

"I don't know, you seemed like you were in pain before," he got up and smiled. "Well, hopefully it's all gone now. You won't be able to keep up with me if you're having problems."

"Keep up with YOU?"

Ike headed to his side of the gym and began his routine without responding to her remark. He was so hard to read. Sometimes Ike would tease Samus- which she didn't like- and other times he would walk away smirking or rolling his eyes without fighting back. _Typical swordsmen.._ Samus began her stretch and eased off a little on her back. Even though stretching helps, it still felt too painful to strain. She stretched out her legs and calves, once again looking in Ike's direction.

He was watching her. The two met eye contact for a split second. Samus could've sworn she saw a bit of a worried look in his eyes, but it left the millisecond she peaked. This made her a bit irritated. _Worry? What is there to worry about? I'm strong- a stupid little inch of pain won't do anything to me._ To prove to him that she was perfectly fine, she began doing intense exercises and combos against the dummies. It felt good to move her body around freely. Maybe that's what she needed, a bit more exercise to help her get back into the set of things. She was moving on to her third target when a small ounce of pain started seeping back into the small of her back. Samus ignored it and continued to train. The pain she feels in her brawl matches are twice as bad- Of course, it all goes away as soon as you leave the stage, like nothing even happened...

She started clenching her fists, feeling the familiar shock seep in. Ignoring it, Samus kept moving freely. The pain started getting worse; to the point where she could barely swivel her body around. Samus finally gave up. The feeling in her back was starting to anger her, for she couldn't work as hard as she normally does with the devil constantly breathing over her spine. Maybe she could just sit down for a little. Just five minutes. Ike won't notice a thing. Samus slowly lowered herself to the ground and sat down, sticking her legs out to the side and resting on her left hip. The floor was hard and cold and uncomfortable.

"What's the matter Samus?"

_Dammit._ "I'm just taking a break."

"In the middle of the arena? Why don't you get up and go sit on the bench?"

"I prefer to stay here."

"I want to use this side, so it's best you move."

"No."

"And why not?"

_Is he serious? Is he actually going to keep playing this game?_

"Samus?"

"I can't." She mumbled.

"What's that?"

"I can't dammit!"

He smiled, satisfied with himself. Of course, she thought. However, his smile faded and he frowned a bit and began taking off his cape.

"What the hell are you doing?"

He laid the cape out on the floor, like a beach towel or yoga mat. "Move onto the cap and lay down on your stomach."

"I don't want to."

"Do you want that back problem to last another week?"

Oh, he had a point. Reluctantly and slowly, Samus lay down on his cape, which was surprisingly soft, despite it being very thin. She was a bit on edge; she didn't like to be touched, even if it was Peach poking her shoulder. Samus had her own personal bubble, and people had a better chance of survival if they ventured away from it.

"Ike, for the last t-"

She was cut off by the feeling of his hands massaging her back and neck. He rubbed his hands in circular motions and rubbed her neck and shoulders. Samus' face started to blush immensely. She swore it was the color of his cape and was thankful for the fact that he couldn't see. She buried her face into the cape and let him continue. The little unknown feeling she'd get when she'd talk to Ike was back, and it was worse than before. It felt like she had little butterflies swarming around in the pit of her stomach.

Ike continued and was slowly moving up and down her back. As he continued moving his hands, he heard Samus let out a faint giggle that was barely audible, earning a smile from Ike. "What's the matter?"

Samus turned even redder; something she didn't think was possible. "Noth-"

Ike repeated the same gesture, earning another laugh from Samus.

"Don't do that!"

He began moving his hands again and spoke softly. "I've never heard you laugh before Samus. You should do it more often, it's adorable."

"I'm not adorable!"

Ike continued his massage. He rubbed his palm and knuckles repeatedly against her back in swaying motions. Every now and then he would rub his fingers deep into her spine to help remove the knots she was feeling. Samus was surprised at how well he was doing. _How could a swordsman be so gentle?_

A little over twenty minutes has passed, and Samus' breathing started to slow down. She seemed like she was tired and relaxed. He smiled warmly and moved her hair away from her neck. He carefully moved the collar of her suit away- but just enough to see more of her bare neck. Just like that, Samus lost her sense of relaxation and lay stiff, confused with what he was doing.

"Relax, Samus." Ike bent over her and softly brushed his lips over the crease of her neck. She jumped, earning a small chuckle from Ike. He continued to kiss her neck and began leading a trail up to her cheek. Ike moved her head a bit to face him and continued his trail towards her lips. Less than an inch away, Ike changed course and began going back down her neck again, teasing her.

She thought her face couldn't get any more red, but she was wrong. The feeling in her stomach was beyond what she could've described before. _Why do I feel like this?_ Samus kept herself from making an embarrassing squeak or anything that would make him laugh at her again. She couldn't understand what she was feeling. It was a warm but exciting feeling. It was a calm but hectic feeling. It was a feeling that she couldn't quite comprehend. She actually wanted him to kiss her.

Soon enough, Samus began to feel more than comfortable in his grasp and began to doze off. The soft and soothing feeling of Ike kissing and massaging her made her muscles relax and fill her with fatigue. He immediately noticed this and the corners of his lips edged up to form his signature smile. Ike put his arms under Samus and the cape and scooped her up carefully into his arms. He strolled to her dorm, watching as her hair bounced with every step he took. He carried her into her dorm, leaving his sword and her plasma pistol behind. Careful not to wake the two royal females, he quietly put her down onto her bed, the cape wrapped around her body. Her lips were the slightest bit parted and her face was still a soft rose color. Ike stood the for a few moments, watching her stomach rise and fall with every breath she took. She curled in the cape and rolled over, her back facing him. He gave her one last glance and fixed the color of her suit. Ike closed the door to her room and headed back down to grab their equipment and turn off the lights. He turned to his dorm and stepped in. The clock read 4:45 AM.

* * *

><p><strong>So, Should I continue this? I don't know if people like it so far. xD<strong>

**R&R's please!**

**-XJay**


	5. Chapter 5

Samus rolled over in her bed, comfortable and content. She opened her eyes and noticed it was almost 8:00 AM. For once, she was actually able to fall into a deep, welcoming slumber. Her back wasn't aching, and her eyelids weren't drooping. She peered over at Peach's bed and saw that she was still fast asleep, which was peculiar, and same with Zelda. Almost at once, Samus felt a warm, familiar feeling, and breathed in a bit of male cologne.

Ike's cape was wrapped snug around her body.

She sat up, shocked; and then it hit her.

Samus remembered exactly what events had happened last night. She fell down because of her sore back, and Ike came over to massage her.

She began to turn a deep shade of red as she remembered some more of what happened.

As she was getting comfortable in Ike's presence, he decided to bend down and continuously kiss her. In doing so, Samus jumped and of course, Ike continued.

He kept at it until she fell asleep.

Samus angrily hit her pillow, "Oh, why did I let that happen?!" She accidentally raised her voice, earning a shift from Peach's bed. In sheer panic, Samus shoved the cape under her pillow and covered her body with her own blanket, hoping Peach wouldn't wake up.

"Sammy, was that you? Well, good morning!"

_…Damn._ "I was thinking aloud."

"And you're awake early too," She jumped up and ran to Zelda, pulling the cover off her body. "Wake up! Time for some breakfast!"

Zelda murmured, but nonetheless sat up and rubbed her eyes.

Samus sat up and got out of her bed, "I'm going to take a shower- Don't wait up for me. I'll meet you in the mess hall."

Peach seemed a bit reluctant. "Promise, Sammy?"

"Fine."

Her eyes grew wide and she pressed her hands together, "say it!"

Samus sighed, "I promise." She hated when Peach made her signature puppy dog face. No matter how many things Samus could reject, that was most certainly not one of them. It usually got her into deep trouble, like the time she ended up being Peach's dress-up doll. Samus opened the door of the bathroom. She locked the door behind her and leaned against it, her mind scattered all over the floor. She looked down at her feet and then back up again and shut her eyelids tight. Why did Ike do what he did? And why did she yet again have that weird sensation in her stomach? It felt like a million tiny butterflies fluttering around, confused and excitedly bumping into each other. What was that feeling?

It was a pain in the ass.

Samus took her time undressing and turned the knob of the shower's faucet. She put her arm in the shower- waiting for the water to reach a soothing temperature- and stepped in. Her hair quickly filled with water and she began scrubbing at her scalp with the shampoo. Her thoughts began to race yet again.

_Is he going to be at breakfast?_

She rinsed her hair off.

_Of course he is!_

She began applying conditioner.

_What do I do when I see him?_

She washed all the soap out.

_Can I avoid him in any way?_

She rinsed her whole body off, and turned the shower off. Samus wrapped the wool towel around her and stepped out. She looked at the fogged up mirror, wiped it off, and stared at her complexion.

_I am a Bounty Huntress! I'm the most feared being in the galaxy! And what is he? He's just a plain old swordsman! What am I so worried about?_

With a newfound confidence boost, Samus changed into her clean pair of clothes and pulled her hair up. She brushed her teeth and opened the bathroom door, steam filling the small dorm. Peach and Zelda were gone, and Samus went to the door. She took one last deep breath and opened it, walking down the hall.

* * *

><p>For some reason, breakfast was more hectic than usual today. Samus entered the room, a bit caught off guard. She looked around and noticed Ike sitting in the east side of the room, his feet on the table, arms folded, and eyes closed- but he wasn't asleep. He was wearing another one of his capes, this one a bit darker red. It could have been mistaken for black from afar. She stood straight and walked over to where the food was and took an apple.<p>

She heard the noise of his gear clank around just a tad as he removed his legs from the table. Samus continued what she was doing but quickly looked over her shoulder, hoping he wouldn't notice.

Ike was looking at her, and when he caught her eye, his lips moved up into a soft smile.

Samus immediately took a bite of the apple and rushed out of the cafeteria and into the peaceful living room. She slumped down into the couch. Sighing with relief, Samus resumed eating her apple. Maybe Ike didn't see her run off?

"You know, I was sort of expecting a 'good morning.'"

She looked up and was welcomed by Ike leaning in the doorway, looking down at her.

"Sorry. Didn't see you."

Ike looked amused. "We made eye contact."

She merely bit into her apple. Ike walked into the room and sat down in the couch facing Samus.

He rested his chin in his palm. "How is your back?"

Samus coughed shortly, almost choking on her breakfast. "…It's fine."

"Does that mean you'll join me tonight again?"

"Excuse me? You're the one that's going to be joining ME!"

Ike smirked, more amusement twinkling in his eyes. "It's a plan then."

"That's not what I meant-"

He stood up and took her apple, bit into it, and started to walk out the room.

"Wait!" Samus sat up but then lost her composure before continuing and started to mumble. "What do I do with your cape?"

"Keep it." He smiled and left.

* * *

><p><strong>I promise next chapter will be better.. D; It's midnight, okay? <strong>

**Please R&R!**

**I hate enforcing this, but I would really love to hear what you all have to say! So I'll continue if I get at least 3-5 R&R's!**

**-XJay**


	6. Chapter 6

"Peach, go back to bed." Samus got up for her daily training session not long ago, and to her surprise Peach woke up as well.

However, Peach seemed a bit frustrated herself. "Why do you always have to go? I mean, what's so important about training every day? Nothing!"

"Of course you don't think so, you're a princess."

"Hey! I'm tough! Who do you even go with anyways?"

Samus continued to get ready.

"Excuse me! Who?"

"Shut up Peach! You're going to wake up Zelda!"

Peach started to raise her voice even more. She used her signature high pitched whine, "then tell me!"

"I train alone. But Ike joins me."

She stopped and looked even more flustered. Her face soon lifted and a bunch of outrageous ideas started forming in her head. "Ike? You're going on dates in the middle of the night with Ike? Sammy!"

Samus abruptly stopped what she was doing and spun around to face Peach, her hand raised and ready to slap her. "I am not dating anybody! I am not interested in swordsmen. I go to train and only to train. Nothing has happened between us-"She cut herself off and turned a light shade of pink which was barely noticeable. "We both train and do our own thing."

Peach was completely oblivious to the fact that Samus's hand was raised. She always tries to threaten Peach like that, but it never works. "Why did you stutter?"

"I'm leaving now."

"Sammy!"

Samus, fuming, grabbed the nearest object- Peach's hairbrush- and threw it at the Princess.

Peach quickly ducked and scurried back over to her bed and hid under the covers, watching as Samus slammed the door. In doing so, Zelda's covers began to stur, and she mumbled a few rather irritated phrases in her sleep.

Now down the hallway, Samus began to cool off. Why was Peach always on her ass? It was her business, not the princess's; therefore she had no right to be such a drag. The familiar door of the training arena was in sight, and of course the lights were on. She entered the room and looked around, searching for the spiky blue haired mercenary.

He sat at the bench, waiting for her. The weights, dummies, and sand bags were all scattered and he was already sweating, so she assumed he came earlier than usual. For some odd reason this annoyed her; he wouldn't even have had the advantage of training if he didn't sneak up on her the first day.

"Why did you start early?"

Ike looked up at her and flashed a warm and welcoming smile. "I just wanted to catch up on a few things. Is that a problem?"

She simply scoffed and headed to her side of the gymnasium to stretch.

"Wait, Samus," Ike got to his feet and followed her across the room. "How about we do something different?"

She continued to stretch and didn't turn around to face him. "What could you possibly want to do?"

"Let's have a little one on one brawl." She could hear the smirk in his voice.

"The system isn't nearly as strong as it is during the day, Ike. You know that." Samus was indeed right. The whole brawling system was fairly complicated, but very useful and efficient. During the day (around 10:00 AM to 9:00 PM) matches and battles would be safe to take part in. If someone enters through the portal and into the game, they would only be dealt damage in that stage. This means that the player would be able to feel the damage dealt on them, but only in the arena. Once they exit through the portal, it's as if they were never attacked. However, during the hours in which the brawlers usually sleep, the portal's power goes down by about 75 percent. Master Hand specified that this was to save up energy so that the portals could work properly during playable game hours. One of them would easily get hurt if hit too hard.

"We won't get hurt. We both know how much we can endure anyways." Ike leaned on the wall next to him. "Or are you afraid I'll beat you?" He flashed a grin yet again.

Samus finished her stretches and looked at him, "Afraid? I can easily take you down. "

"Oh really? Then what's stopping you?"

Samus, realizing that Ike was trying to fire her up, folded her arms. "I could bring you down in a heartbeat."

"Apparently not, if you're so reluctant…"

She grabbed her plasma pistol and stomped to the portal, "You're on."

"I'll go easy on you."

Samus glared at him and stepped on to the right platform. In a way, Ike was right. The both of them were considered to be a couple of the strongest brawlers. They were both known to be hard to take out. Samus was swift and fast, but struck like a hawk. Ike was a bit slower and stealthier, but his swings were like being hit by a pendulum. In a way, the two had quite a large amount of characteristics in common.

The two appeared on the stage, a few yards away, facing each other. The booming recorded voice slowly counted down to one, and Samus stood in her battle ready pose. Ike was a bit more laid back, his large, heavy sword held up by one hand. He was smiling at her, almost as if he was luring her in. This made Samus angry and the muscles under her suit tensed up.

"GO!"

Of course, the first to strike was Samus. She always believed that the first blow was one of the most vital hits of the game. It gave the brawler a chance to quickly deal some damage before actually getting their head into the game.

She swung her plasma whip in a strategic manner, hitting from left, right, and above. Ike managed to dodge quite a few of the attacks, but one or two broke through his shield.

"A bit clumsy, Samus?" Ike side stepped behind her and grabbed her, throwing her up in the air.

Samus felt some of the blow actually get to her, but it was nothing. It reminded her of a little pinch. Maybe what Ike said was actually true; they won't risk anything from fighting at three in the morning.

She air dodged his next attack with little movement, "A bit too slow, Ike?" Samus performed an Ariel Ace attack and her foot hit the solid floor instead of the mercenary himself.

Ike successfully dodged her kick attack. The two were both at equal levels; they had trouble landing hits on each other. He stabbed his sword into the ground, fire quickly forming around it. Samus felt a bit of the burn touch her skin, but not much. She was dealt some damage from his sudden attack.

Samus jumped up from the floor and shot Ike, paralyzing him for a second or two before landing a few kicks to his side.

He caught her by the foot and swung her across the stage.

Samus easily landed back onto the platform and once again pulled out her whip and tried to slam Ike in the side, but did not succeed.

Both players were breathing heavily now. They each had around 85 percent dealt and they both were ready to win. Ike jumped up and raised his large sword, about to slam Samus off the stage.

In a quick effort to have his plan backfire, Samus struck out her plasmatic whip. They both were now at approximately 100 percent as the whip cackled and landed on Ike's knuckles. The shock that the whip gave out dealt quite a few percentage, and Ike dropped his sword and stumbled to the ground. The sword's sharp edge landed on his left forearm, slicing into his skin. He sat on one knee and cradled his arm, cringing and gritting his teeth.

Before Samus could realize what had happened, she noticed Ike on the ground. A scarlet red shade started to drip to his leg and fall from his arm. In pure shock, she sprinted to him and fell down to the ground, examining his arm.

"Are you alright?!"

Ike squinted his eyes shut and grinded his teeth. "It's alright- just a scratch."

"Ike," She pried his right arm away from the wounded one and gasped. "I didn't mean to do that! We have to get out of here and take you to the emergency room!"

"Samus, please calm down, it wasn't your fault. I was being clumsy-"

"You're coming with me to see the nurse RIGHT now." Samus helped Ike up, letting him press most of his weight on her shoulder. She glanced at the blood still oozing from his gash and felt a sense of guilt and regret as she helped him to the emergency room.

* * *

><p>"How did this happen, Miss Aran?"<p>

The nurse had been interrogating Samus for the past hour. She held a clipboard full of medical information and wore a white suit. Her auburn hair was held tight in a high bun, and she had a nurse's cap over her head. Samus knew she wasn't from any game; she was just there to insure that the brawlers were healthy. She peered up through her glasses, waiting impatiently for a response.

"I told you. We were working out in the training arena. Ike decided to do some heavy, over-the-top routine and was training his sword work on a sandbag." She knew how ridiculous the story sounded. Ike was a lot of things, but he wasn't stupid, and he wasn't irresponsible. What happened that morning was simply an accident. "He tripped over a weight and the sword landed directly on his forearm."

The nurse looked mildly skeptical and filled her paperwork in.

"Can I see him?"

She impatiently pointed to the curtain covering one of the five hospital beds. Samus walked over and opened up the curtain and was welcomed by Ike, who was sitting and examining his wrapped arm.

"Is everything all right?"

Ike looked up and smiled. He didn't seem like he was in much pain anymore. "A lot of stitches, a long wound, a bit stiff, the usual."

Samus paced back and forth in the room, babbling on. "I knew it was a bad idea. I caused you to get a horrible slash in your arm."

"Samus, it's okay-"

"Now you won't be able to train with me for a couple of weeks-"

Ike smirked upon hearing her words, "You enjoy my company?"

"What?- Erm- No, of course not! That's not what I meant!-"

He leaned back and tilted his head, continuing to smile.

"I'm just sorry. I feel very guilty; it's my fault."

"I'm surprised you care so much. It wasn't anything serious, Samus. I'll be fine."

"Wouldn't you be worried sick if you slashed my arm in half?"

"It's not even deep."

The nurse pulled the curtains open and walked in with a couple bottles of medication and her clipboard. "Your injury isn't serious, but I advise you to take these painkillers at least two or three times a day."

Ike was about to stand up and take the medication, but Samus beat him to it, "Thank you, nurse." The nurse turned to leave, and Samus walked over to Ike. "I need you to spend your nights in the extra guest dorm, Ike. Just until you feel better."

"I feel fine."

"Do it."

"Hm? What for?"

"I want to watch over you to make sure nothing happens. I don't care how serious it is; it was my fault and I feel obliged to do so."

"So you'll be joining me?" Ike started to smirk, earning a scoff from Samus.

"Don't get any ideas; it's only for two weeks. I'm only doing it because I feel guilty."

"Wow you can jump from sour to sweet and back to sour so easily."

"Don't ever call me sweet."

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh I keep writing these so late at night. xD Why? Good question...<strong>

**Anyways, I want to finish this soon. I just want to add a few more extra SamusXIke moments. ;D**

**I didn't know what to so in the story next, so bam here you go...**

**& I also might try a few oneshots. I have a lot of ideas, so you'll be seeing a lot of that.**

**(Ike and Samus are my OTP. GSOEIGJEIOSJGOJ)**

**Anyways, hope you like it! Was this fitting? Did you expect it? R&R's please! I love them! I'm still a noob at and they always make me so happy!**

**-XJay**


	7. Chapter 7

Three days had passed since Ike's injury, and during those three nights, Samus slept in the bed across the room from Ike. Nothing new has happened. Ike still plays his little games with Samus at an hourly rate. Every now and then he would say something smart and smirk at her. She earned quite a few complaints from her obnoxious dorm mate, Peach, too.

Samus could still clearly remember the little argument the two held out.

"What? What do you mean you're leaving me for two weeks?" Peach was being extra aggravating the day she heard the news.

"You have Zelda. I have to make sure Ike's alright."

"He's perfectly capable of watching over himself, Sammy!"

"You don't understand, princess. Now calm down. I'll be back in fourteen days."

"This isn't fair!"

"And why does it bother you so much?!"

"Because, Sammy. You're my friend and I like spending time with my friends!"

Samus grinded her teeth and struggled to keep herself from freaking out. "I'm still in the damn mansion, "Friend."

"Aw, you called me Friend! Alright, Sammy, but fourteen days only!"

Zelda was sitting there the whole time, observing the two girls while sipping on some of Peach's tea.

Samus shook her head at the thought and continued to eat her dinner. Ike and the other swordsmen were across the room, eating and chatting. She wasn't surprised at how many people asked about his wound, and each time Ike said he accidentally cut himself with his sword, a fresh wave of guilt slammed into her.

The days were slowly but surely passing by. Everything was fairly normal, and Samus still went out to work out in the early mornings. However, it was pretty lonesome. She would never admit it, even to herself, but she sort of missed Ike's company. She woke up around 1:30AM, like usual, and Ike would always be awake or he would wake up too. He would usually tease Samus- even at two in the morning.

"Leaving so soon?" He would say. "I bet you miss my company, Samus."

She sighed and looked down at her half- full plate. Only eleven more days, and then Ike can start training and brawling again. She wouldn't have to spend her time with him as much anymore. Samus often wondered why she offered to do so; his playful teasing always pissed her off. She rose from the table and headed for the trash can.

"Sammy," Peach's squeaky voice hollered at her across the room. "Come sit down with us!"

Samus's back faced Peach and she threw out her food.

"Sammy!"

She started heading for the door.

Out of nowhere, Peach's hand gripped Samus's wrist very tightly. Samus tried to shake her off, but for a soft little princess, Peach had a killer grip.

"Don't be so anti-social!" Peach dragged her to the table where she was sitting and sat her down. She then wiggled through and sat down next to Samus and Marth.

The cafeteria table was pretty small, but quite a few people were able to sit around it. Starting from Samus's left side was Toon Link, who always tried to stay around the older brawlers, Zelda, Link, Ike, Marth, and then Peach. Samus reluctantly folded her arms on the table at mumbled to herself. She knew that with Peach next to her and with what little space she had, she wouldn't be able to make a run for it. Samus peered up and noticed Ike sitting directly in front of her. He rested his chin in his palm and had his injured one placed on the surface. He was smirking and watching Samus. As a response, she huffed, rolled her eyes and looked away. The feeling she got around Ike crept in just a bit. She looked to her side and noticed Toon Link staring at her with a completely blank expression. He wasn't tall enough to be able to see past the table if he sat down, so he was standing on the bench. The kid always confused Samus- he was very hard to understand sometimes.

"So have you heard about Samus's dates?"

Samus clenched her fist at the sound of Peach's voice.

Link looked up at Peach and smirked, visibly interested in her gossip. "What dates?"

"They've been going out at literally two in the morning for the past month!"

Link cat whistled in Samus's direction, obviously trying to tease her. He was answered with a little shove from Zelda.

Samus hunched her shoulders up and glared straight at Peach, "For the last time, I just go to work out. Stop saying otherwise."

"We all know that's so not true! I mean have you noticed the way you look at Ike?"

Samus quickly glanced at Ike and noticed that he was actually frowning a bit.

Peach continued. "Come on! You two would be so adorable together," she jumped up and down in her seat and Marth put his hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her down. "If only you weren't so stuck up, Sammy!"

"What did you just call me?"

She lifted her finger and started flailing it around in Samus's face. "If you were more open, maybe it would work out! I mean just maybe-"

"Princess Peach, please just drop the conversation!" Marth cut Peach off with a rather scared voice. Unlike Peach, he wasn't unaware of the things Samus could do when she was worked up. He knew it was best not to get under her skin.

"What, Marth? Well don't you think I'm right-"

Samus slammed the table, hard, with her fist. She managed to get the whole room silent, and a faint gasp from Peach. Lucas and Ness, who were happily playing around and laughing behind the table, dropped their sticks and sprinted to the doors.

"Nothing's going on, Peach."

Everyone looked at Ike, who broke the silence- including Samus.

"We're just friends. That's it."

"Oh, what a shame… Well," Peach simply shrugged and resumed back to her perky personality. "Who wants dessert?"

Samus tapped Toon Link, signifying him to move over. He went on top of Zelda's lap and Samus got up, purposely shoved past Peach, and punched the doors open.

And these were one of those times where she wished Peach never came to the damn Mansion in the first place.

* * *

><p>Samus was walking to the dorm she and Ike shared, ready for bed. It was 10:30 PM, and she was still worked up and tired. Peach had pissed her off once again, and it still lingered. She wouldn't mind not seeing that Princess for a couple of days. However, she was a bit grateful for Marth for at least trying to get her to shut up.<p>

Something else was still in her mind, and she didn't know why.

She didn't know why it kind of bugged her when Ike said it himself.

"We're just friends."

Why did that give her an empty feeling in her stomach? It wasn't such a big feeling, but it was there. What did that mean? Surely she wasn't disappointed? _Ugh, why would I be upset about that? Don't contradict yourself, Samus. Who CARES? _ She stopped and leaned on the wall in the corridor. Her head hurt, and her eyes were droopy. She wanted nothing more than to roll up in the bed, but she was sort of reluctant to enter that room. _You're being ridiculous. You don't even care. Just head into that room. _Samus stood up, brushed herself off and walked towards her door.

Samus turned the handle and stepped in. Ike was sitting on his bed, leaning against the wall, deep in thought. He looked up and was welcomed by her figure, and a small smile crept onto his face.

"Hey there. Where have you been?"

"Went to get some air." She placed her gun onto the table.

"With your pistol?"

"The outdoor fighting arena is considered very refreshing."

He chuckled and readjusted himself so that his head was resting on his pillow.

Samus headed into the bathroom and quickly took a shower and changed into her clothes. When she returned, Ike still looked deep in thought. _I wonder what's on his mind… _She pulled the covers from her bed and sat down, fluffing her pillow.

"You know I didn't exactly mean what I said at dinner today, right?"

_What?_

"Samus?"

"Oh, yes I heard you."

"Peach was pissing you off, and it got me upset."

Samus looked up and saw he was looking directly at her. She sat there in that position for quite some time. Neither of them broke eye contact. After a few moments, she curtly nodded.

Samus got up and headed for the light switch, "Thanks."

* * *

><p><strong>* Thank you, Smash King24 for the really great and awesome R&amp;R's! It really makes me happy reading them- and everybody else's! I love reviews. u *<strong>

**Alright, so I promise there's going to be at least more Ike X Samus in the next chapter! I'm working on it now, and I think I have a good idea. (: I'll either upload it tonight (I really hope so) or tomorrow morning!**

**I also went to the previous chapters and fixed mistakes. I italicized Samus/Ike's thoughts to make it more understandable. **

**Please R&R! What would you like to see? I also have ideas for some oneshots still!**

**Thanks so much!**

**-XJay**


	8. Chapter 8

Her alarm buzzed and she quickly slapped it, so as not to awake Ike.

She looked over and his back was facing her.

The blanket was over him, but his back was bare, and his skin was shining in the bright moonlight that was seeping through their window. His body was slowly rising and falling.

Samus believed he was asleep and sighed with relief. Her mind was still a bit foggy from what he told her before she went to bed. She got up and looked over the window before changing into her Zero suit. She headed into the bathroom and splashed her face with cool water. She shut the lights off and was about the exit the dorm.

"Have fun."

His deep voice made her jump and almost scream. She turned around and looked at him. "You were up?"

"For a while."

"That's not good, Ike. You should rest up as much as you can."

He smiled.

"I mean it!"

"I know, I know. Go train."

She looked at him one last time and headed out the door. Deep down, Samus didn't like the way Ike was acting. She was fairly concerned and a bit confused as well. What if it was something to do with his arm? What if he was in pain? Maybe she should just go back and skip her workout.

But she knew she couldn't do that. For one, Ike would never tolerate that. He would force her out and probably lock the door until it was three. Another reason was that Samus couldn't skip a day. She understood how important taking a break was, but for the past week she wasn't pushing herself very hard. On some nights, she would just sit down and think.

The training arena was in sight, and the lights were all off. Samus had grown accustomed to that because of Ike's absence. A small plummeting feeling in her stomach formed. She knew she was a bit lonely during her sessions, but she didn't like thinking about it. _I've been alone so many times before Ike showed up. What's the difference? It's only been a month…_

Samus placed her gun on the bench and began to stretch. Maybe she would work on Multi-Man Brawl today… That match, after all, never interfered with the portal hours, for it was its own little category to worry about.

Samus stretched her calves out and looked at Ike's side of the gym. It was awfully quiet, and she didn't like it at all. _Ten more days of this…_

That also meant ten more days of sharing a room with Ike.

For some preposterous reason, that made Samus feel a bit down.

She rolled her eyes and gave herself a stern talking to. _Shouldn't I be glad?_

Then she remembered when Ike said he didn't mean it when he told Peach that they were "just friends."

_Ugh! _Her mind was playing games with her, and she was beginning to get pissed off. She looked over at the sandbags and decided she'd work hand to hand combat.

Samus jogged over and stood in a battle ready stance. She swiped the bag with kicks, punches, and uppercut blows. Soon enough, the bag was destroyed. She continued to the next few bags and devoured them in less than thirty seconds.

She still didn't feel occupied. Her mind was still on overdrive.

Samus looked at the treadmills and walked over. _Maybe a good, fast, long sprint will keep my mind off of things._

She stepped on the treadmill and turned it on. Once she started moving, she repeatedly pressed the MPH button.

5.5… 6.2… 7.3… 7.8…

Samus started gaining up speed, and her feet started moving faster.

8.5…9.3…9.9…10.7…

She started sprinting even faster; her mind still working her out even more.

11.5…11.7…12.0.

She was on the fastest setting, sprinting and breathing heavily. Her mind was still somehow working.

_It would be so much better if Ike was on the other treadmill- or lifting weights-_

Samus slammed her fist on the treadmill and the speed went down. She jumped up and placed her feet on the sides, breathing heavily and glaring at the machine.

She slammed her fist down once more, got off, and walked over to the bench and slumped down.

_ Ten more days! That's too far!_

She looked at the clock above her head. 2:45AM…

Samus couldn't leave now- She knew Ike would be awake… She would have to spend a few minutes extra at the arena.

But what on earth would she do?

* * *

><p>Samus sighed when she saw the door in sight. Her morning literally consisted of her sitting on the ground, playng around with a damned beam sword. <em>This better not continue for the next week…<em>

She stepped into the room at around 3:30AM. She was expecting Ike to be fast asleep, but to her utter surprise, he was still awake.

"Ike! I told you to go to bed!

Ike looked up at her, "I wasn't able to fall asleep."

"The nurse said to rest up- I don't want you to have to sit for another week!"

He chuckled the slightest bit but stopped once he realized Samus was serious. "I'm fine, Samus, really."

She sighed reluctantly. Ike never listened to her, even if it was for his better doing. She should've given up by now, but she still feels responsible for the injury to his arm. "Alright, fine. Do you need anything? Myabe some warm milk might help you shut your eyes."

"I'm fine, Samus."

"What about a glass of water?"

"I'm okay."

Samus stared at him. Even now, he looked pretty out of it. What was on his mind? Was he in pain? Was he trying to hide it? Did he take his medicine like the nurse said to do? She turned around and headed for the bathroom with her pajamas nestled in her hand. She didn't want to jump to conclusions, but Ike did seem deep in thought. _Maybe he's just very tired. I would look like that if I wanted to sleep but couldn't close my eyes… _

She easily brushed her zero suit off her muscular body and slipped her legs through the holes in her sweatpants. She then put her tank top on over her head and fixed her blonde hair. Samus looked up at herself in the mirror and for once noticed how tired she looked. She felt a bit concerned and responsible for Ike's sudden burst of insomnia, but she didn't understand why.

Opening the bathroom door, she shut off the lights and walked towards her messy mattress. The lamp on the table next to Ike's bed was on, and he sitting on the side, looking out the window.

Ike wasn't usually like this- not by Samus, at least. When he was out during the day with the others, he was more casual, calm and solemn, but when he was with Samus, he smiled and teased. Right now, he was none of the above and Samus wondered if it was something she had done or said. She cautiously sat down in her bed and continued to search him.

"Do you want me to turn the lights off, Ike?"

Ike reached over and turned the lamp off.

Samus lay down and rested her head on her pillow, still a bit unsure. She saw that Ike was still sitting up and was on the side of his bed. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and his arm was resting in his lap. The moonlight seeping through the window hit his bare chest well. She could see the outline of his muscles and-

She immediately looked directly in front of her, noticing just then she was staring at him and felt a bit embarrassed.

Samus rolled over, her back facing him, when she heard the faintest sigh escape from Ike.

She sat straight up in her bed, "What's wrong Ike?"

She didn't get an answer.

"Did you take your painkillers," she stood up and reached for the pain medication on his nightstand. "I'm scared that you may have forgotten. Maybe that's why you look so out of it. Here, let me open it for-"

The feeling of Ike's hand grasped her wrist. She was confused and quite unsure about what to think.

"Ike? What-"

He hesitated but began to speak, "Samus," he looked directly at her.

"What's wrong? Are you alr-"

"Just for one night, I want to know what it's like to have you besides me."

Samus was completely caught off guard. Her cheeks turned a dark red shade, and she was once again thankful that the moon was the only thing providing light. "Wh-? But I'm just across the room from you-"

Ike shook his head slightly and chuckled at how lost and vulnerable Samus was, but stopped a second after. "I want you to lay with me. Just once. And then we can go back to our normal, everyday teasing and shouting. Just- one night. I want to know what it's like- what it feels like- to have you in my arms."

Samus just stood there, completely speechless. Her "butterflies" were pounding all around in her stomach. She looked at Ike, wide eyed with her mouth slightly parted.

Ike pulled her closer to him. He continued to look at her.

Samus finally regained her composure and blinked. She still didn't speak as Ike laid her down next to him. He smiled right away and wrapped both his arms around Samus once they were situated.

No matter how many butterflies Samus endured, she felt comfortable. She enjoyed the feeling of being next to him, no matter how uneasy it made her.

Ike softly pushed her hair aside. Samus's eyes widened as she quickly remembered the day during their training session.

He moved over and gently kissed her shoulder. Once again, he led a trail up and stopped a bit at her neck. Samus jumped, and Ike chuckled and continued. He then sat up a bit, putting his weight on his good arm and loomed over Samus just the slightest.

Her mind racing and her heart all out of whack, she looked up at Ike.

In a quick movement, He moved in closer and kissed her cheek. One hand was placed on the other side of her face, and he gradually moved her head to face him directly.

Before Samus had time to think about what was going on, Ike planted his lips directly on hers. Her eyelids shot up and her face was the darkest shade of red yet. She absolutely didn't expect that, and she had no idea what to do. Her heart was pounding, and she swore the feeling in her stomach was going to make her explode.

After a couple moments, Ike pulled his lips away and looked at her. She was still wide-eyed and red, and his warm smile made it even worse.

Ike lay back down and pulled her close to him and rested his chin on her head. He sighed and continued to smile. The moonlight seeping through the window rested on both of them.

Samus gingerly rested her hand on where his was- near her hip- and closed her eyes.

Ike leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Back to normal tomorrow?"

"Back to normal tomorrow."

He chuckled and closed his eyes once more for the final time that night.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not good at this...<strong>

**xD**

**I'm sorry for always saying this but I'm out of ideas. ._. If I get enough reviews, I'll continue. 3ish?**

**I'm sorry I'm just not very motivated! ): **

**-XJay**


	9. Chapter 9

He's been up for quite some time now, glancing at the blonde-headed huntress asleep next to him in his bed. Every now and then she'd roll around, making herself comfortable, and he'd smile to himself. Her hair was sprawled out on his pillow, and some of it was even in her face. Gently, with his free arm, he brushed the excess strands away from her visage and tucked them behind her ears. He enjoyed her close presence, but was sure she'd want to stand from the bed as soon as she'd wake up.

_Nine more days; what can I do in nine days?_

She began to stir. Ike immediately closed his eyes and faced away, faking a deep sleep. Samus eventually opened her eyes, and lay still in the bed. It took her quite a few moments before she turned to Ike and raised an eyebrow.

"I know you're awake."

He smirked and opened one eye, "Good morning, Sunshine."

"Don't call me that."

He turned over and wrapped his arm around her waist and plopped her on his stomach, so he could look up at her, "Did you sleep well?" Her loose hair fell at her sides and rested on her shoulders.

A hint of color hit her cheeks, but she continued to speak as if nothing was there. "I guess you could say that, yes."

"Good." He smiled at her and twirled the loose hair around his finger. It was surprisingly soft, sleek, and neat, even though she should've had a bedhead.

She let him continue for a while, but eventually she placed her hand over his and moved it away, earning a slight frown from Ike. She climbed off of him and placed her feet on the floor and sat on the side of the bed. Ike watched her as she gazed at the clock and stood up, stretching and heading to her dresser. She seemed very well rested and that caused Ike to smile even more. She dug through her clothes and pulled out her familiar orange top and bottom with red trim. After doing so, she headed into the bathroom and closed the door, and the familiar sound of running water started.

Ike sat up, too, and examined his cast. The nurse told him he could take it off in just a few more days, but he still couldn't fight. It would be much easier to go about his day without it, anyways. He got up and rummaged through his drawers and found his usual attire and started undressing. He removed his cast temporarily to pull his shirt on over his head. Leaving it unbuttoned, he poked his good arm through the sleeve and carefully took his time for the other. Finally, Ike rolled up his sleeve and placed his cast back on, leaving his headband off as well as his partial chest and shoulder plate.

The door of the bathroom opened, and Samus walked out with her hair now in a high ponytail and her casual clothes on. She fixed the bracelets around her wrists and picked up her plasma pistol before looking at Ike, "How did you manage to get dressed so quickly with your cast?"

"It gets easy after a while."

She looked at him and frowned a little. "You didn't even button your shirt up-" She placed the Paralyzer back on the bed and approached him and carefully began to do it for him.

Ike looked down at her with a raised eyebrow and amused grin.

"What?" She fixed his collar up the way he usually does it and evened out the wrinkles in his attire.

He simply shook his head. "Nothing- it's cute- that's all."

"Cute?" She automatically looked up and glared at him.

"The way you care over the littlest things."

She rolled her eyes at him, attempting to appear annoyed. "I just don't want you to make a fool of yourself, walking out like that." She turned and picked up her gun again, and Ike could notice that she was blushing. It actually made him smirk even more, but he decided against continuing the conversation. "I'm going down to eat breakfast."

"With your pistol?"

She blinked and put her gun back down once again.

"Let me join you," he offered.

"Just don't piss me off."

Ike laughed and headed for the door, holding it open for Samus. She didn't acknowledge his friendly gesture, but he didn't seem too affected. He softly shut the door behind him, and they walked along together in silence. Every now and then, Ike would steal a glance in her direction. She walked with a great deal of confidence, and her ponytail swayed the way she did. He noticed that she was walking a bit closer to him than usual, but he didn't think it meant anything.

He looked down at her hand, which was free and open at her side.

Ike continued to walk.

* * *

><p><strong>Short and sweet..<strong>

**I'm really sorry guys! I've been so busy lately. ;-; I promise I'll add more and get back on track.**

**-XJay**


	10. Chapter 10

41…

46…

52…

65…

74…

87…

99…

"One hundred."

Samus let go of the bar that protruded from the gym wall and pressed palms tightly together. She briefly looked down at them, surprised that they weren't bleeding or singed from gripping a rough, sandpaper- like metal pole. The blonde rolled her shoulders, personally satisfied with herself. _Another hundred pull- ups: done._

Her veins were pumping and she suppressed a triumphant sigh.

Samus began to stretch out every muscle of her body, making sure each segment and limb cracked at least once. That way, she wouldn't have to worry about being sore in the morning. Inhaling deeply, Samus lifted her arm and stretched as much as she could. The beat of her music blasting through her eardrum was the only source of sound currently available, and she quickly shut the device off.

Finally finished, the hunter trudged over to her gym bag and threw everything in it, including her beloved Plasma Pistol, before slinging it over her shoulder. The clock overhead signified that it was only about seven p.m., which meant that the mansion would be infested with people. Smashers would be either heading down to the cafeteria to eat or they'd be coming back to relax and watch a movie with some of their friends.

For some unique reason Samus decided she'd complete my workout now instead of at three in the morning. The thought of Ike flashed through her mind as well as the idea of spending the night with him. No, not in the same room, but rather the same bed, and she couldn't help but feel—

_Shut up, Samus._

Desperately erasing the image from her mind, she began to make her way down the well- lit corridor. Samus heard familiar chatter erupt from the fighters further down, so it only made sense for her to take a different route to my dorm; a route that wasn't as—what's the word,- loud. She veered down another path, strolling alongside the wall. Samus passed a few windows and noticed it had been pouring miserably, and that's when the woman finally realized that the patter of the rain was so strong that it could be heard from the roof, even though she wasn't on the top floor. _There must be hail, too. What a shitty storm._

And just like that, as if her word had the magic touch, a streak of lightning illuminated the darkening sky, followed by the loudest rumble of thunder anyone had ever heard. It made her stop and look out the window for a brief second. As if that was a cue, another few streaks of lightning struck the ground with such luminosity that Samus could've sworn it was only three p.m. A few large rumbles followed closely behind and she suppressed a sigh and quickly made it to her temporary dorm and threw the duffle bag into the corner of the room. The bedroom was empty; Ike must've been downstairs with the rest of them eating and socializing. _Good. More peace and quiet._

As soon as she pressed myself down onto the bed, the lights flickered momentarily before fully shutting off. Samus heard yet another rumble that sounded remarkably like the gurgle of a bunch of angry goblins.

And then she realized that she'd compared the storm to a damned green fairy tale creature and mentally flicked herself for it. _I guess watching Link and Marth play World of Warcraft finally took its toll on me._

While lost in her own thoughts, the sky flashed again and shook the room. If the dorm lost power, chances are the rest of the mansion would too, and it always took Master Hand about an hour to finally get the generator running. Samus sat alone in the darkness of her quarters, staring up at the ceiling. She couldn't help but wonder about Ike and where he was as of now.

That caused the woman to shoot up from her position. What if he fell and hurt his arm? Obviously Ike doesn't have any source of light! Because of this, she immediately stood and grabbed the spare flashlight from under the bed and flicked it on. It was obvious that the battery's juice was running thin because the light was fairly weak. However, it was strong enough for her to see clearly as she made haste for the door.

Samus took the dormitory key and made sure to lock up before walking quickly down the hall. Ike would either be down in the living room lobby, the kitchen, or in the cafeteria. The best bet was to check the lobby because that's usually where everyone had to gather when there was a minor or major conflict going on. In this case, the power outage was obviously minor.

Samus turned and made her way once again down the hallway, this time walking with faster and with longer strides. She saw a turn coming up and made a left, followed by another two rights. There were so many different paths that it was like walking through a garden maze; without light she'd be helpless. This corridor didn't have any windows, either, so she felt sincerely grateful for owning a flashlight.

The stairs were coming up soon, so Samus'd be down in the lobby in no time.

But of course, right then and there, her flashlight chose to utter one last beam before dying away completely.

"Are you _kidding_ me?" the huntress grunted and slapped her hand against her forehead before tossing the useless heap of junk to the side of the hall. She wasn't expecting the next rumble, so when it came, Samus couldn't stop herself from jumping even the slightest. She suppressed a groan and began to shuffle down the hall of nothingness; it was so dark that it was impossible to decipher the difference between left and right. Samus rolled my eyes and walked aimlessly down, her hands extended in front so that she wouldn't walk into any barrier.

Her fingertips brushed against something wooden; probably another door to a dormitory, so she decided to turn right. Like the previous hall, this one had absolutely no windows whatsoever. _I hate to admit it, but I had no clue as to where I was going and where I would end up._ Samus made the best of it and just kept moving forward. The floor beneath her vibrated due to another sudden burst of thunder.

She would've bumped into the next wall if she didn't have her arms extended in front of her.

Samus gave up on relying on her luck to get through the maze. Instead, taking a moment to regain and calculate her position, she took a break from fumbling around the empty halls. Being a bounty huntress came in handy, for after taking some time to think, she'd probably figure out where to go.

Samus turned, and just as she was going to start again, something out of nowhere rubbed against her body. Genuinely startled, she couldn't help but scream over the situation.

However, the woman was abruptly cut off when she felt a hand quickly cover her mouth and grab a hold of her. She still let out another scream, though it was extremely muffled now.

"It's me!"

Samus blinked hard and felt herself go silent as she learned who the voice belonged to. Instantly she felt the heat of embarrassment wash over her cheeks and she cleared her throat before ripping his hand away from her mouth. "Why the hell did you sneak up on me?"

"I didn't. I bumped into you."

"Dammit, Ike!" She didn't notice until later that she was still wrapped tightly against him, his injured arm gently caressing the small of my back.

"Samus Aran, Galactic Warrior; Bounty Hunting Badass, afraid of a little darkness?"

Upon hearing his remark, she snapped and pulled her body away before glaring up to where she thought his face was. "I am _not_ afraid! I was just caught off guard!"

Of course, Ike answered her with a chuckle, which in turn earned him a scoff.

"Why are you out here in the first place, Sam?"

Sam didn't want to tell him that she was initially looking for him. "Coming back from training."

"Oh, you mean from the gym, that's on the other side of the mansion?"

"How would you know where it is from here? You can't even see your own two feet!"

"I just came back from the kitchen down the stairs just around the corner. The gym is on the other side of the mansion in terms of that." Oh, I could just visualize his little smirk.

She reluctantly grabbed his wrist and held in a scoff. "Whatever, let's just find the lobby. There are windows all around it, so there's bound to be some sort of light, even if the moon's almost covered. Plus Zelda's most likely there. She's probably conjuring up a flame and lighting candles or something."

"Whatever you say, my Princess."

"Don't call me that. I'm not a princess."

He laughed, and they began their journey in silence, minus Ike's slightly helpful directions on where he believed he came from. _Okay, I'll admit, it was pretty helpful; at least, helpful enough to get us back to the lobby._

They stepped through the open double doors and were greeted with undoubtedly all of the smashers. The kids were crowded around the rug, and the adults occupied the couches. Samus was able to tell because of the unusually vast amount of candles in the room; her guess, Zelda managed to find a few boxes of them lying around.

The animals, Pokémon and other creatures of the game were all over the place; some on the table, some on the floor, and some even sleeping in the corners. Finally, the rest of them were either gathered around another table playing candlelit poker or huddling around a bunch of other white candles, gossiping about the other fighters.

"Sammy and Ike! I was worried sick!" Peach ran over to the duo, literally almost tripping over her extremely exaggerated pink ball gown. "Where did you two go?"

"I was training. Ike bumped into me. End of story." Beside Samus, Ike nodded and nonchalantly greeted Peach.

The princess sighed and shook her head and repeated herself quite a few times. "I was worried sick!"

"Well, I'm here now, so stop freaking out. Where's Zelda?"

"She's finding more candles, Sammy!"

Right before she was able to smack Peach around for calling her that petty nickname, Samus heard someone call her name from across the room, "Hey, Sam. You up for a round of poker?" It was Captain Falcon, who was one of the players huddled around the table of cards. He sat with Falco, Bowser, Fox and Ganondorf. They paused the game so that he could look up from his deck and peer over at her.

Thanks, but I don't play."

"Alright well, you're more than welcome to join anytime." He smirked before returning to his game.

I felt Ike shift next to me.

"Zelda! Here, let me help you with those," Link stood from his seat on the couch, which was quickly stolen by Toon Link, and ran over to help Zelda with a few more boxes of new and unused candles. She murmured a quick thank you, kissed him on the cheek, and carried the boxes with him to the center of the room. There, they unpackaged most of the candles and began placing them around the room. As they did so, Zelda went up to each unlit one and extended her arm, conjuring a small flame to burn the wick of the candle.

Now, the room was light enough to see everyone.

There was an unoccupied table at the end of the room, and seizing the opportunity, Samus walked over and sat down. Ike followed her, who personally didn't mind as long as he remained silent. She was fairly tired from working very hard during my training session and just wanted to relax. Samus closed her eyes and, finally content, she—

"Samus! Did you just come from the gym?"

In a frustrated manner, the woman clenched her fist and opened one eye, only to be greeted with Shulk.

"Uh, yes, why?"

"What's your workout routine? I've been trying to do something, and I see that you go their often. I asked Ike," Shulk briefly waved at him, "but I don't think I could ever pull of the weight he can, and I bet I could downgrade your workout to suit my needs."

Samus blinked and sat up slightly. He was smiling and he looked young as ever, "Well, Okay then. Uh, I kind of start with cardio for forty minutes or so, and then…" She continued to explain herself to the young blonde, and they had a nice conversation going, which was fun to discuss.

"Wow, awesome, Samus! Thanks for the advice! I'll keep it in mind!" He stood and nodded before waving goodbye and walking over to the kids of the mansion.

Samus looked over at Ike who was seriously grinding his teeth because of the way his jaw was clenched.

Confused by his attitude, she stood. "I'm going to get some water. Want some?"

"I'll get it."

"I can get it myself, Ike."

What a surprise, he ignored her and got up anyway. She sighed and sat back down, slouched in her seat with her chin pressed in her palm. _What's his deal?_

Link was looking at Samus from his seat next to Zelda, and from his expression, he could tell she was confused. The Hylian simply shrugged and looked away.

Ike came back in but a few moments with the water, and the warrior thanked him before taking a sip. She didn't say anything when he sat closer to her this time because she figured it wasn't too big of a deal.

"So, how's the cast? How's your arm?"

He looked down at me with a raised eyebrow. "It's fine. Better than fine, actually."

"Good, then. Eight more days." Samus said the words with some extra sass just to get under his skin, but she was surprised when he didn't say anything. Instead, he just kind of halfheartedly laughed.

The woman attempted to shrug it off by examining the other fighters in the room. The one closest to her was Little Mac, who was playing on his handheld gaming console. From what she could tell, it was a 3DS. "What game are you playing?"

He looked up from his seat and met her gaze with a smile, "Super Mario 3D World… I can't pass this level and I'm starting to get really annoyed."

"Really? What level?" Samus stood and peered over his shoulder, figuring something like this would help pass the time. "Oh! I love that one. Here, let me do it."

"Alright." He handed the system over to her and she started to run through the stage without any difficulty. Over her shoulder, Mac kept commenting on my gameplay—in a positive way—and watched with utter fascination. He was way more into the game than Samus was, even to the point where he began cheering every time she stepped on a goomba.

Sam didn't notice a laugh escape her lips until she heard Ike stand from his seat. She looked up and noticed he had a big frown on his face. That made her pause the game and pass it back to Mac as Samus stood as well. "What's wrong?"

"My arm hurts."

"Huh? But you said you were fine—"

He shook his head and cradled his damaged forearm. "I think I need a new cast. Can you help me with that?" Ike shifted his gaze from his cast to her eyes before smiling softly at the blonde woman.

"Yeah, sure…" The huntress looked back at Little Mac and said her goodbyes before grabbing a candle so that they could make their way back to their room. "It won't take long."

"Thanks."

We trudged up the stairs in silence, though Samus felt his eyes dig into the back of her neck every now and then. Outside, thunder still rumbled and lightning still struck, but it wasn't as bad as before.

In just a few moments, they were in front of the dorm and she pulled out her key to unlock the door. Ike held the door open for her and walked in after Samus did, locking the door behind him.

"You're not going back downstairs, Ike?"

"I'm too tired." He stopped and looked at Sam, "Are you?"

"No, I am too."

He sat on his bed and unbuttoned the top of his shirt so that his collarbone was now visible and he removed his cape. Samus helped him unlatch the rest of his armor before moving down to the cast, which didn't seem to have any aesthetic issues. Yet, just to make sure, she removed the old wrap and carefully ripped the bandage. It was unusual for him to complain, especially because he never asked her to take the cast off or check if his wound was okay. Instead, he'd focus on reassuring Samus that he was fine.

Sure enough, when she removed the cast she saw no blood or ripped skin.

"Ike, are you sure you're hurting?"

He kind of just looked up at the lady with a defeated, yet somewhat sad smile, "I'm sorry for making you go through all that trouble."

"What's this about?" Samus began wrapping his arm back up with a new bandage wrap.

"Nothing. Thank you for checking."

They remained silent until she finally finished her work. Samus quickly removed herself from the bed to change into her pajamas in the corner of the room. Then, she returned to her spot, sat up and leaned back and watched as Ike removed his headband. "Nice lie. Now, tell me what's on your mind."

All the hunter got was a sigh.

"Ike, I'm not kidding."

Finally, Ike rubbed his temples and spoke very softly. "I just got kind of jealous, that's all."

"I'm sorry, what?"

He looked at Samus with a raised eyebrow and a _'Don't make me say it again' _face, which she couldn't help but smirk at. That caused him to smile, too, and he shook his head. "I was jealous."

"Yeah, but why?"

With his free hand, he moved closer and started to run his fingers through Samus's ponytail. It caused a ripple of shivers to shoot down her spine, but she kept herself from spazzing like an idiot. Instead, she let him play with her hair and curl his finger through the strands.

"I guess I don't like seeing you so friendly with other guys, that's all."

"Ike, you know that even though the mansion has more female rep now, it's still mostly made up of men."

He grunted in response and removed his hand.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound like an ass. But really, there's nothing to freak out over."

Suddenly, in one swift movement, Ike turned her body so that she was facing him, "I don't like sharing you, Samus."

"Sharing me?"

"No, that's not what I meant, I just—" He clenched his jaw again and he looked at Samus, completely defeated. She didn't like seeing him like that; it made her kind of sad and worried.

"Stop worrying, okay?"

He shook his head, causing his blue hair to fall in his face. "I can't."

"Why not?"

He moved his hands up so that they caressed her face. "Because if I stop worrying, then someone else might swoop in and take my place."

Samus felt her cheeks flush again, and she couldn't break her gaze from his. "No one's going to do that."

"I just need to feel certain about it."

"Would it help if I told you I'm not interested in anyone else in the mansion?"

Ike tilted his head and pressed his lips into a thin line. That was the moment when she couldn't help herself and Samus slowly moved her head over so that she could gently kiss his hand that just previously cupped her cheek.

Ike's lips automatically snapped up into one of the most sincere smiles she has ever seen, and he turned Samus's head so that she faced him and cupped her face once more. He then leaned in and pressed his soft lips against her forehead. "Will you sleep with me tonight again?"

"Only if you say please."

He chuckled and shook his head, but Samus could tell he was very relieved. "Please?"

"Then yes, I will."

Almost at once, Ike laid down on the bed and made ample room for the huntress so that she could claim her spot next to him. As soon as she had joined him, he pulled her in so that his good arm was around Samus and his chin rested on his head.

"Goodnight, my Princess."

"Goodnight."

Samus felt him kiss her head quite a few times until, finally, his breathing began to slow down into a steady, rhythmic pattern.

And that's when the sensation of butterflies flying around in the woman's stomach came back.


	11. Chapter 11

**WARNING: SMUT**

**xxx**

**Sorry it's necessary **

**less than three heart heart **

* * *

><p>The rain was still pattering against the rooftop when she awoke, but it dramatically subsided from last night. Samus lay in bed for an extra fifteen minutes, listening to the delicate raps against the roof and Ike's steady breathing next to her. The woman couldn't see him because his chin was resting atop her head as he held her, cradled her, while he was fast asleep.<p>

There was a soft knock on the door and Ike grumbled under his breath. The soft tap continued until Ike finally called out, "What?"

The sound of a familiar prince's voice made her eye the closed door. "Sorry to bother you, but are you two willing to go out with us for breakfast?

_ "_When?"

Marth's voice rang back out, "We're leaving in about thirty minutes. Will you have time to get ready?" He opened the door and peered through, smiling briefly at Samus. "Good morning, Aran."

Ike repositioned himself so that he was looking at Samus and curled a piece of her hair between his fingers. He flashed her one of his brilliantly soft smiles before speaking once more, "I think we'll be able to make it. Thanks for letting us know."

Samus mumbled and sat up, clearly unamused with the idea. Marth smiled once more at Ike and softly closed the door. She waited a few more moments before even saying anything.

"Ike, what the hell? I don't want to go."

He propped her up and smothered her whole face with kisses, starting from Samus's forehead all the way down to her cheek. He neglected to kiss her lips. "Come on, Sam," He spoke in between every one, "Let's get away from the smashers for once."

"If Marth is going, than Peach is bound to be going. I don't have a problem with Zelda, but she's definitely going to attend to and if that's the case than Link will-"

Samus felt his lips slam into hers for but a moment before he pulled away.

Her cheeks warmed up and she looked away, "Ike, did you just tell me to shut up?"

All Samus got in return was a laugh. She felt his chest rumble against her and couldn't help but smile back. However, it was gone in less than a second and she wasn't looking at him.

"Go get ready, Sam. And take your time, okay?"

"I have to change your cast, first."

Ike shook his head and smiled, "No, I don't think so. I can move my arm now. It's pretty healed up so far, I don't think I need a cast anymore. I just need to be careful. See?" He flexed and moved his arm around before looking back at the woman. "Almost good as new."

"Hm, you're right. You're getting there," Something in her stomach fell, and she sighed silently and strolled toward the bathroom.

Same routine: shower, clean up, change, get ready. It took Samus less than thirty minutes to do all of that, and she was greeted by Ike waiting outside her door. Since they were exiting the mansion, everyone had to wear something casual. He wore a simple black v neck and jeans, and she wore a black tank top, a leather vest and black skinny jeans as well.

Ike looked at Samus up and down and stopped around her neck and upper chest area. It was obvious he wasn't staring at what one would think, though. "Hmm, you need something there."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

He smiled, flashing his pearly whites and ran his hand through his hair. "I mean like a necklace. For when you go out, or to just have. I think you'd look great with one."

"Well I don't have one."

"Ah, what a shame."

Samus stared at him once more before he beckoned her out the door. Instead of pestering him about it, she simply walked down the stairs and led him to the front door, where the other four were waiting.

Peach, who of course looked like a damned petunia in her pink sundress gave Samus a once-over, "Why all black?"

"Can you not see this man right next to me wearing almost the same thing?"

She looked over at Ike, who nonchalantly waved at her. She squeaked in response and simply resumed holding Marth's hand, who mouthed an apology toward Samus and headed out the door.

Zelda looked at the bounty hunter, "You look great, Samus."

She wasn't looking for flattery, but Zelda didn't deserve any of her attitude, "Thanks, Princess."

Link walked alongside Zelda and Ike and Samus lingered in the back. They didn't know where the hell this place was, so it was best if Peach did the leading for now. Samus let her hands hang loose at her sides and walked in silence. The sun was beaming against her bare skin and the sky was obnoxiously blue that morning.

The group walked on for quite a few minutes; the two pairs in front of Sam and Ike chattering and talking amongst themselves. Ike didn't seem to mind that his partner wasn't speaking; in fact he had what seemed like a soft, permanent smile plastered across his face, which made Samus wonder what he was so happy about.

The little breakfast café came into view, and they all stepped in together. That's when she realized, the entire walk there, Samus was holding onto Ike's hand and she didn't even think about it. It must've been a subconscious thing, and as soon as she entered the restaurant she had to let go so they could sit down.

Peach spotted a table near the window of the restaurant, and they poured into the booth. Samus, luckily, was at the corner of the seat. Ike looked at her with a raised eyebrow, as if he were mentally keeping her from making a break for it if necessary.

The six talked for a little- at least, all but Samus talked for a little- for she kept her mouth shut and stared out the window while everyone else had something to say. The waitress soon enough came over with a few menus, and they all ordered beverages.

Peach noticed Sam's silence and leaned over the table, "Sammy, so when are you coming back into our dorm?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Well I miss you, that's all!"

She slowly raised her eyes from the glass of coffee she had ordered just a moment ago and looked emotionlessly back at Peach. "Well, I don't know. You have Zelda to talk to."

"Yes, but three's better, don't you think?"

"No, I don't think so."

Peach averted her gaze back toward Ike before looking at Samus again, "What is it that you even do with him?"

Samus jumped a bit in surprise to hear Ike's firm voice speak up next to her, "That is none of your concern, Princess."

Princess Peach frowned and looked away, "I'm sorry, I just—"

Ike sighed and shook his head, "It's alright, I just wish you wouldn't butt into her life like that. You understand, right?"

Zelda looked up from where she sat. "Samus, disregard her attitude, please. It's just how she is."

The blonde shrugged and grunted underneath her breath. Peach looked at her and apologized, to which she curtly accepted.

"Have you guys decided on what you'd like to get for breakfast?"

Samus didn't even realize the waitress was standing before her, and she awkwardly blinked up at her, "Uh, just the egg and cheese omelet, thank you," Samus muttered and leaned back in her seat.

"Same for me." Ike nodded toward the rest of the group, who ordered some egg sandwiches and fruit.

Throughout the wait, Peach kept her eye on Ike and Samus, as if she were fascinated over something, and it was beginning to piss the hunter off.

"Sammy, I still can't wrap my head around how you two wound up together!"

"What?"

Ike gently placed his hand over Samus's knee, as if to restrain her from doing anything stupid.

"I mean, how did you fall for Ike?"

"_Wait, what?_" Samus realized just then that she had no way of really ridiculing her. I_ can't get myself to say I didn't in the first place because surprisingly, even though it feels odd to admit, here I am right now._

"Well, it makes a lot of sense." Zelda spoke from the other side of the table and gave Samus a amiable smile, "You two are probably the strongest human smashers in the group. I pray to Hylia for anyone who has to verse you two as a team. You're both very much so dedicated to what you do as well. Right?"

This caused the blonde woman to look away and grumble, "Can we stop talking about this?" She could feel her cheeks warm up already.

"Forgive me, I'm only bettering the situation." Zelda glared over at Peach for a moment.

Ike hadn't been affected by what they were saying. He simply kept his palm over Samus's knee and tapped his fingers against the table. He spoke to Link about God knows what, and for the remainder of the time Samus waited for her food to come.

Once the entrees were served, everyone began to eat, occasionally talking between every bite. Samus merely chewed her food and toned everybody out.

"So you're going to go tonight, right?"

Ike prodded her side and she looked up to see peach staring at her, "what were you saying?"

"The bonfire."

_How the hell does this girl plan things so quickly?_ "What bonfire?"

Peach looked visibly frustrated and tilted her head, "the one Master Hand told us about!" _So it wasn't her who planned it this time. Curse Master Hand for being so aggravatingly social to the point where he has to have some sort of gathering every damn week._

Samus scoffed and took a bite of her omelet, "That's cute. I'm not going."

"Aw, Sammy! Why not?"

The huntress peered up for but a moment from her dish, "I'm not interested."

Peach, unable to take no for an answer, continued to prod the warrior, "But it'll be fun! Can you please go? Ike will be there, Link and Zelda are going, Marth's coming!"

Ike looked at the blonde with a genuine smile before taking a sip of his coffee. He pressed his hand against her knee once more and casually whistled.

"I am not going, and that's _final._"

* * *

><p>Samus sat next to the large, cackling bonfire, her arms folded and her eyes gleaming. Next to her sat both princesses, the prince, Link and of course, Ike. Toon Link managed to wiggle his way in between some of them, too, enjoying the fact that he got to spend some time with the adult smashers.<p>

_Fucking hell._

Around the surging flames were all the smashers. Some were sitting near the fire, roasting marshmallows or hotdogs, while others were sitting on the benches and cuddling or merely chatting. Charizard enjoyed his place directly next to the fire and occasionally revved it back up again. On the other side, the far end of the fire, Captain Falcon, Little Mac, Lady Palutena, Bowser, Ganondorf, Robin and Roy were playing charades.

Samus began to close her eyes, allowing the chatter around her that pestered her so much to fade and eventually disappear. She sat, enjoying the heat of the flames and slowly tried to relax. The woman began thinking of the way the warmth felt on her skin and how subtle everything was. She began to feel comfortable, her head lulling around in rhythm with her thoughts…

"Sammy!"

With an angry groan, Samus opened one eye to see Peach staring straight at her. "Play with us, Sammy!"

"I'm sorry what?"

"We're going to play man hunt!"

"Why? Master Hand makes us all do that every month already. It's a training game, not a leisurely game."

Peach shook her head, "What? No, it's so fun! Especially with just six of us!"

Samus scoffed and shook her head, "No."

"But we need an even number!"

"Ask Roy."

"It's boys versus girls!"

"Ask Palutena!"

"Sammy!"

She was about to stand and shove the Princess to the ground, but before even being able to more, Ike pressed his hand against her shoulder. "Please, for me?"

Samus glared up at him with an unenthusiastic expression, but after a long time, she sighed and nodded hesitantly.

Zelda peeked her head past Link to look Samus's way, "Don't worry, it'll be fun, I promise you."

"Yeah, yeah."

Together, the six of them removed themselves from the bench and headed toward the Smash Garden, where they agreed they would begin the whole game, or in Samus's mind, the whole mess.

Peach piped up and bounced around as she spoke. "The place two out of three of your teammates must get to is the front of the Smash Mansion! That way, it'll be hard and quite a distance to get to from here! If you're captain and caught, it's automatic forfeit. Just like Master Hand says."

Marth looked expectantly toward Ike, "You're captain."

Zelda nodded at Samus, "You are, too."

Peach giggled uncontrollably, causing Samus to seethe in her spot, and continued on, "We'll be the ones trying to get to the safe zone first. That means we get a minute head start before the guys run after us!"

Samus rolled her eyes and folded her arms, all the while Ike had been watching her, smiling. "All right, come on, then."

And the three women disappeared into the darkness, splitting up and finding places to seek shelter in case they'd need to hide.

Samus, being the natural hunter she is, used her instincts to calculate how the males would attempt to go about finding them. They'd split up together, one of them would keep watch near the safe zone, the other would take on the interior of the mansion. The third character, presumably the slowest, would use height to his advantage and elevate him self to find any traces of their opponents outside.

Samus decided she'd take the easy and faster route to win. In order to never be seen, she'd climb the tree nearest to the mansion's side and then use the balconies of each window to get across the building. The front doors of the mansion have pillars on both sides, so she'd merely get to the roof, make her way across and casually slide down the pillar. It's the least amount of distance because it's a head-on route. The quicker she finishes this, the better.

The warrior found the tree she'd been looking for and easily made her way up until she gained footing on the rails of the mansion. The window she had stepped in front of was Mario's room; she could tell by spotting all the Nintendo novelties and mushrooms and the Italian flag on his door.

Samus turned back to the tree, grabbed one of the ripe red apples growing from it, and nonchalantly began to parkour her way toward the entrance, snacking on the apple with one hand and catching rails with the other.

_ Like taking candy from a baby. _

After a while of getting bored from using the side of the building, Samus crawled up to the roof itself. Some of the rooves were slanted and had sun-windows installed, so she could see where she was located, using that to her advantage.

Samus spotted the window to the ball room and calculated that she was about three minutes from the entrance. Whistling, she passed the window of one of the corridors.

Samus peered down and noticed a brunette walking through the halls; Zelda.

She stopped and kept eye on her friend for a while, hoping she wouldn't get caught. However, out of the corner of her eye, Samus spotted Marth inching his way near the princess without her knowing it.

Narrowing her eyes, Samus bent and knocked hastily on the glass. Zelda looked up, and with a look of confusion and shock, she furrowed her brow at Samus.

"Get out of there!" Zelda could most likely make out what she said by reading her lips, and almost at once the princess caught sight of Marth. With no sudden movement, the princess nodded at Samus and quickly teleported away. However, she couldn't have gotten far due to her magical restrictions.

Marth ran toward the glass where Samus stood and yelped, "Samus?"

She merely took a bite out of her apple and nonchalantly waved at the prince. "Hey there."

The prince backed up and ran down the hall, out of sight. With a sigh, she knew he'd rat her out and figured it'd be best to take a different route. _So much for my inconspicuous method._

The woman walked over to the side of the building and chose a random deck to land on. She jumped off the roof and used her jet boots as a miniature contraption to keep her from painfully hitting the ground by hovering with them like she did in her matches.

Squinting into the room, she managed to assume that she stood in front of Lucina's chamber.

The woman tossed the apple core behind her and attempted to open the window, which to her dismay, was locked.

Well, not necessarily dismay, per say. She could pick the lock in less than a minute, which, with a sigh, she did.

"Who the hell threw this apple at me?"

Samus froze for but a moment after hearing the aggravated cursing of Falco before shrugging and stepping into the blue room.

Without touching her belongings, Samus stepped through the door and out into the hallway. Nobody was around, and she figured nobody in their right mind would be on this floor, so it should be yet another advantage and an easy win.

Samus took her time heading down the steps, and made her way into the main room. She spotted Link walking down the other hall, and instead of hiding, the woman casually passed him without him knowing.

Again she moved forward, stopping to look at her reflection in the mirror before her. She wiped off a stray piece of apple from her lip and continued.

_What a joke this game is._

The entrance was another few yards and around the corner away, and she cracked her knuckles.

Samus turned the corner and with a thud, she bumped into a sturdy figure who attempted to grab a hold of her arm. With nimble and agile reflexes, the huntress slipped her arm out of the character's grasp and jumped back.

Ike stepped out and into the open space, an eyebrow raised and his lips formed into a crooked smile. "You thought that'd be easy?"

Backing up, Samus tilted her head, "It was, actually. Your team sucks, if I must say." _Eat my sass_.

Ike laughed, and without second thinking, launched himself at Samus. Samus veered to the side, dodging his lunge and ran toward the steps. Instead of actually taking the stairs, she jumped, using the boost of her heels to her advantage and grabbed the rail of the staircase, easily heaving herself up. It gave her a major benefit in time, and she sprinted across the hall.

But Ike, without his gear was pretty fast himself. She had no time to hide anywhere because he was almost caught up to her again.

She zoomed though another main room and stopped to push over the garbage can, allowing her more leeway since it was a minor obstacle.

The woman abruptly turned the corner and shot down the corridor toward their dormitory. Of all places, she made the wrong move of choosing that room, but it was in the spur of the moment and she was being literally hunted down.

Samus grasped the doorknob and practically stumbling to regain herself, stepped into the room and slammed the door shut, reaching for the lock. Once it'd be locked, she could make haste and get out through the window.

But she was too late; she felt Ike grab the knob on the other side of the door; he twisted it so that she couldn't get the lock to set.

Samus felt a wave of shock rush through her body as she tried desperately to keep Ike from turning the knob again and opening the door. However, compared to his strength- the strongest smasher in the building- she didn't last long. The doorknob turned with ease and he slowly began to open the door, even with her shoulder pressed firmly against it.

Giving up, the woman let go and staggered back, away from the door that revealed her pursuer. She raised her hands up and shook her head, "Okay look, truce, let's call it quits, okay?"

Ike stared at the woman, his facial expression truly unable to read. He began to move closer toward Samus, who nervously sought her way away from him, backing up toward the other end of the room.

"Dammit, Ike, okay, fun's over, your team wins."

He kept moving forward, and he licked his lips, a sinister smile crawling its way to his face.

"Ike, enough, get away from me before I kick you, you know you've won the game," The huntress raised her chin, but still she couldn't help continuing to back away. His smile pricked her skin; she had no idea what the blunette was event thinking.

Samus's back landed against the wall with a thud. She quickly craned her neck toward the window that sat on the other side of the bed; _maybe I can still make a break for it._

Once again it was too late. Ike now cornered the blonde. He grabbed one of her wrists and kept her rooted in her position. Samus glared at him, her now wide, blue eyes giving away her nervous attitude.

Ike, in a soft, sly voice, grabbed her other wrist and leaned in toward her ear, his lips brushing against her cheek, "I'm going to have fun with this, now. I'm going to have _a lot_ of fun with you."

Samus, feeling the heat swell up in her flushed cheeks, attempted to break free from Ike's firm grasp, but to no avail, "H-hey, let's shake hands and call it even; I didn't even do anything to you- this isn't fair- it's a damned game-"

Ike craned his neck and firmly bit the crease of her neck, causing the warrior to gasp and cut off her statement. He continued, biting harder and trailing a way up and down her neck, all the while pressing Samus's body closer toward his.

The mercenary stopped shortly after continuing and glanced over at the bed, "No, no, in order to give you the best treatment, we need to get over _there_," He quickly swiveled the huntress around and placed her wrists behind her body, leading her toward the neat-looking mattress.

Her face was on fire, a nervous drop of sweat dripped from her forehead. "Ike, come on now, we can talk this out, right?"

"Wrong, princess." There was an eager drive in his voice, and before she knew it, Samus was on the bed with her captivator. However, she wasn't laid down. Ike held her in front of him as he sat on the bed, her back pressed against his chest. Ike held her up a bit due to the fact that he sat propped on his knees. He now took both her wrists in one hand and raised them above her head. The man chuckled and, with his free hand, rested it against her side.

"Where shall I start?"

Samus swiveled a bit in her spot, but she hadn't been able to move much at all.

"Hm, you truly are a fiery woman. I guess I'll just have to get right to it, then," Ike's soft voice nearly penetrated the woman, his seductive speech getting to her head.

"Ike-"

The mercenary began to slide his free hand down the woman's sculpted body. The tips of his fingers just rested atop her lower region, and a soft gasp escaped her lips.

"Ike- Don't you dare-"

"What was that? A threat? I don't think you're in any position to do that, my love." Almost as if she had ordered him to continue, Ike began delicately rubbing the front of her body. He felt the woman spaz a little under his grasp and let out a deep chuckle. Ike continued with his charade, inching his hand further under the woman. He rubbed the outside of her vagina due to the fact that she was wearing her orange shorts, and also because he had wanted strictly to tease her as much as possible first.

Samus let out a deep breath, and mumbled a spasm of inaudible words.

"You were saying, Princess?" Ike cooed in her ear, and, enjoying the sound of her harsh breathing, decided to push harder down and as far as he could with the barrier of cloth that cut him off. He used the very tip of his finger and began to speed up the process.

Samus started moving around a bit under his weight, and with a louder chuckle, Ike tightened her grip to keep her from moving whatsoever. "Now now, since you can't keep yourself still, I'll just have to make you. Every time you move, I'll go faster. I'll go deeper. _Harder._"

Samus bit her lip and, with a short breath, tried as much as she could to immobilize herself. It was near impossible.

Ike slid his hand down her thigh, and in a rough manner- but not rough enough to cause unnecessary and rude pain- pushed her legs further apart. A loud gasp escaped Samus's lips.

Ike brought his hand back, and this time, instead of working outside, his fingers slid their way beneath the gentle neon fabric of her pants.

"Don't you d-"

He traced his finger around her, causing a ripple of chills to run through the huntress. Ike trailed the outside of her vagina, "I'm sorry, what?"

All he got in return were heavy breaths.

"I want to hear you moan, my love," He allowed himself entry and stroked the wall of her clit. With that, Samus jerked before him, which only caused Ike to quicken his pace, "You moved. Tsk tsk, Oh well, that'll work to my advantage."

He vigorously began to move his finger inside her and played his thumb in the process, too. Samus kept moving, and Ike pushed her legs wider apart with his knee, forcefully pushing into her. "Oh, you're asking for this."

Her breathing was fast, and she bit her lip, concealing all, or as much as she could.

"Moan for me," Ike pressed into her once more, attempting as much as he could to get her to make a sound, but she was as stubborn as ever, and it proved to be a challenge.

"Fine, we'll get it out of you, Princess."

In one sudden, deep movement, Ike jerked his finger deep inside the woman. He was rewarded with an extremely loud gasp, and knowing he was so close to his goal, Ike went deeper, repeating the motion with such power and impeccable speed.

Samus, unable to resist her lover's grasp, let out a deep moan and rubbed her body against the mercenary.

"That's a good girl, now_ do it again._ One heavenly sound isn't enough for me, dear."

Once more he repeated the process, earning an even louder moan from Samus.

For the next few minutes, Ike continued fingering the woman. Even his body began to react, and his moans of pleasure matched that of the lady's.

Finally satisfied with his doing, and after quite a long period of time, Ike began to subside and slowly removed his hand. The exterior of her pants were damp, as was his hand, and he couldn't help but chuckle.

Ike caressed her neck, smothering it with soft, sweetened butterfly kisses on and around the hickey he had left. He removed her wrists and dabbed her cheek with affectionate kisses.

Samus, her breaths slowing down, bit her lip and glared at the mercenary. "Don't feel so proud, I'll return the favor and get you back."

Ike slid his hand through his hair and raised his brow, the threat did hit him because he knew all too well how will-driven this woman was, but he put if off for now. Instead, he repeatedly kissed her lips, "Take your clothes off and go to bed with me, now."

"Ike, no, you've forgotten that they're probably looking all over for us now. We've been gone for more than an hour."

With a reluctant sigh, Ike got up and frowned, "Fine, just change and we'll go down together and make up some excuse. You have another pair of orange shorts, right?"

"Yes."

He smiled and hugged Samus one last time, "Perfect, put them on and I'll wait for you outside, my love."

She blushed and ,finally, began to change.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry for keeping everybody waiting omg<strong>

**SHOUT OUT TO THE ONE BEGGED ME TO WRITE SMUT**

**YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this! Please R&R, I need more motivation for this story.**

**Also, it'd mean the world to me if you read 'Just One Yesterday' by me, another Sam x Ike fanfic that I plan on truly continuing.**

**Thanks all!**

**-xJay**


End file.
